The Gundam Boys And Me
by Lovergirl1
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my friends, Just so you Know Cory is me.
1. The Day We Met The Gundam Boys

The Day We Met The Gundam Boys  
  
Cory, Britt, Sasha and Ellison sat in the library of FNSS, waiting for the first bell of the day to ring. "Cory, we have Home Ec first, right?" Britt asked, obviously bored. "Yup, and we're making chocolate chip cookies." Britt laughed, causing Ellison and Sasha to look up from the computer screen they were both staring so intently at. BRIIING!! Sounded the first bell of the day, and the quartet split up, Sasha went to her Math class, Britt and Cory went to Home Ec, and Ellison, as usual, stayed at her computer. Britt and Cory sat at their usual table, waiting for Mrs Allen to come, a non-stop wave of chattering spread over the class, "Damn girl, I hate Mondays," Cory whined, casing an infectious wave of laughter to take them. The class suddenly went quiet as Mrs Allen came in, dragging a blonde boy with her. His face was very red, as he stared at his shoes nervously. "Well class, this a Quatre, I hope you'll all make him feel welcome," the teacher said abruptly, obviously she didn't like Monday's either. "You'll be working with Jared and Kieth," she said, pointing them out in the crowd, Cory and Britt looked at eachother, and they simultaneously put their hands up. "Yes?" the teacher asked. "Mrs Allen, could he work with us?" the two girls asked quickly, Mrs Allen thought for a moment and nodded. When they were in their kitchens, and had the usual paperwork finished, Cory was measuring chocolate chips, Brittany was stirring the thickening batter, and Quatre was just kinda shyly looking around. He haden't said anything to them yet, but the red color in his face was paling a bit. "Hey, Britt, could you grab some tea bags from the teach?" Cory asked her, Britt nodded, Cory looked at Quatre, "You like tea?" he just nodded, so off brittany went, leaving Quatre to stir the batter. Suddenly, a muted shriek sounded from across the room, causing Cory and Quatre to look up in suprise. Brittany stood over by the measuring table, her hair was drenched, as well as part of her black shirt. Jared and Keith stood back and laughed, Jared was carrying a now empty measuring bowl. Mrs. Allen quickly sent the boys down to the office, leaving Cory and Quatre to help the soaked girl. Quatre and Cory rushed over, Quatre wrapped an arm around Britt as they lead her back to the kitchen. "Come on britt, lets go get you cleaned up." Cory said, taking charge of the small catastrophe. The two girls headed for the girl's washroom, the upstairs one that nobody uses, Cory had Quatre in tow as well. When they were finally sitting upstairs, Cory had run to her locker to grab a spare shirt that Britt could borrow till her's dried. Britt sat on the edge of the sink, and Quatre stood nervously in the corner. "So...hi, I'm brittany..." she said softly, she couldn't help but shiver a bit, there was a draft in the room, and she was all wet. Quatre walked over and passed her a towel, gently dabbing at her hair. He smiled, and Britt couldn't help but notice how his cerulean blue eyes sparkled. Just then, Cory rushed through the door, shattering the peaceful moment and tossing Britt her CK t-shirt. When everything was said and done, they went back down to class. Sasha was walking around the halls, bored out of her mind. She had managed to get out of class, she told Mr K that she had to go to the bathroom or something. Sasha shrugged and just kept walking, her nose stuck in a copyof Stephen Kings's 'Misery'. Just then, out of the blue someone crashed into her. "What the hell?" she said angrily as she picked herself up off the floor, the person that had crashed into her turned out to be a boy, about 15 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy just picked up the book he had been reading, and Sasha picked up hers. They turned away and started to walk in opposide directions. Sahsa looked into her book, and saw Heero Yuy printed on the inside of the cover, she turned around and looked at the dissapearing figure. "Hey you, HEERO!" she yelled softly, as not to attract any attention. He heard though and turned around sharply, just as he was about to enter the library. He glared at her sharply, his eyes piercing, He grabbed her arm and dragged her un- ceremoniously into the library, unknowning that two people were watching everything. "How did you know that?" he whispered sharply, in an almost deadly voice. Sasha merely smirked and opened the book, showing the name. Heero pulled out his gun and aimed for her forehead. Sasha squeaked and suddenly someone was yanking Heero away. This time it was a boy with a long chestnut braid and violet eyes, with Ellison standing close beside him. "Are you ok?" the braided one asked Sasha, she just nodded. "You BAKA!" the braided one scolded Heero, "What did you think you were doing?" he helped his friend up, and when they were all calm, Ellison (ever the voice of reason) spoke up. "Ok, Sasha, this is Duo Maxwell, and Duo, this is Sasha," she looked to the other boy, "And who the hell are you?" Duo laughed and said with a smile, "This bonehead is Heero Yuy, and nice ta meet ya Sasha." Heero looked down in defeat, a sheepish look crossing his face. Sasha and Heero sat down at a table, at Ellison's persistance, to work things out. While Ellison and Duo went back to looking up anime and manga sites on the web.  
  
((ok, because I am the great and all powerful godess of this fan fic, I say we skip a few hours.))  
  
Soon the bell rang for lunch, and Cory and Sasha, Ellison and Britt met outside at the smoking pit. "Thank fucking heaven that it's June." Cory laughed. "Hey Cory," Britt commented, taking a drag off her smoke, "There's Quatre with a bunch of other guys." The troop of girls looked over to the school. "There's Heero, and Duo to." Sasha said, pointing with the smoke in her hand. Cory grinned and yelled out, "QUATRE!!" the boys all heard and looked up, walking towards the group of girls. "Hey Quatre...that blonde your new girlfriend?" Duo joked as they were in earshot, Quatre shook his head and turned a light purple. After the introductions were passed, they all new that the taller boy with the sandy brown hair was Trowa, and the others we already have discussed. "Hey guys, do you have anything important after lunch?" Cory asked. The all just shrugged and shook their heads. "Hey, it's Brittany, right?" asked Duo, Brittany nodded, so he continued, "Could you pleeeeease gimme a drag off that smoke?" A general laugh overtook the group and as Brittany passes the smoke to Duo, who smiled greatfully. "But as I was saying," continued Cory, "If you guys have nothing important, and us girls just don't care, you wanna skip the rest of the day with us, it's to nice to be stuck inside." Brittany and Sasha and Ellison all nodded, the boys looked at Heero and then to Quatre. "Well, i'm fine with it." said Duo, Quatre just nodded, although it was obvious he had never skipped class before. The gang of people walked towards the pond, in the Demo forest. Britt and Quatre and Trowa and cory walked at the front, laughing a bit. Heero and Sasha walked a ways behind everyone, deep in conversation. Ellison and Duo were in the middle, laughing and joking around as though they had been friends forever. "Well, here we are!" giggled Cory as she sat down at a picnic table. "Hey, Britt?" Quatre asked nervously. "Yeah Quatre, what is it?" Britt responded carefully. "Um...do you think you could lend me a smoke?" On that note, the whole group of boys stared at Quatre, their mouths hanging open. Britt nodded and handed one to him, Quatre smiled and even gave britt a small hug. So after about an hour they all find themselves sitting around a picnic bench, bored out of their minds, Cory looks up with a truly evil gleam in her eyes. "So Heero, truth or dare?" Heero looked up in surprise, mumbling 'truth' under his breath. Cory giggled happily, "Ok then, how old are you guys, all of you?" Heero rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, I'm 16, Trowa is 17, Duo and Quatre are 15." Then he turned to Duo, who laughed and said 'dare.' Cory and britt looked at eachother and then whispered to Heero who actually smiled! "Ok, Duo, i dare you to jump in that pond." Duo laughed and ran up, doing a perfect swandive into the water. When he came out he was soaked through and through, and none of the girls could help noticing his heavenly body. Duo grinned and hugged Ellison, who shrieked softly and then laughed. Duo took a smoke from the pack that brittany had left on the table in case anyone wanted one. So half an hour later they have gone through all te stupid dares, so they group has moved on to more interesting ones. On top of the table sits, Quatre, then Brittany, then Cory then Trowa. On the left bench sits Heero and Sasha, and Ellison and Duo and on the other side of the bench. "Hey, Q-man!" Duo joked, "Truth or dare?" Quatre blushed again and mumbled 'dare' much to everyones surprise. "Ok then, I dare you to kiss anyone in this group." Everyone but Quatre closed their eyes and waited. Now, if you were a fly on the wall, you would see Quatre kissing Brittany, and Cory in a complete lip-lock with trowa, Ellison and Duo were just going at it, while Sasha and Heero just kinda cuddled and made-out a bit. Suddenly from the edge of the pond a voice said, "Ah HEM! This is DISHONORABLE! WHAT are you DOING?" all four couples snapped up, the boys looked up and said, in unison, "WuFei, OMAE OR KOROSU!!!!!!" as they took off after him, chasing WuFei around the pond. All the girls sat on the top of the picnic table laughing and having a smoke, Brittany turned to Ellison and said, "What does that mean anyway?" Ellison just laughed and said, "I will kill you." 


	2. Follow Me

Chapter2: Follow Me  
  
When the boys had finally tired out, albeit it was over an hour later, they all trudged back to the picnic table. All the girls still sat laughing at the antics, till Cory spoke up, "Hey, who are you anyway?" she asked this new guy. He looked over and cast her a withering stare before answering rudely, "I am Wufei, woman." Well, you can bet none of the girls liked the sound of that remark, and for once, Brittany spoke up. "Who the hell are you calling 'woman' you pig? Her name is Cory." at this outburst, all eyes were staring at her, Quatre just wrapped his arm around her and laughed softly himself. Wufei looked up, obviously not used to be spoken to like that, and he responded with, "Shut up you weak woman, all your here for is to reproduce." Well, that really got the girls seeing red, and before this arrogant Chinese man could get a word out, he was slapped across the face by 4 hands. That just caused the other guys to laugh harder, though Quatre did look a bit worried. Once the general introductions were over, and all had been resolved, Wufei spoke up, "Heero, we have to go, we all do," he looked at the girls, "But NOT them." Ellison and the rest of the girls looked over at the men, throughly confused. "Damnit, not now Wuffie!" said Duo, obviously not happy. Then, to everyone's surprise, especially his own, Quatre said, "I don't care anymore Wufei, I'm not going unless Britt can more with me." the other guys wore the same stubborn look. Wufei sighed and nodded grimly. Each of the men wrapped an arm around their new girlfriend and pressed a button on their wristwatches. In a flash of bright, white light, everything went black, and they went spiralling downward, or so it felt. Sasha was the first to open her eyes, except for the guys. She looked around, completely shocked and woke the others. They awoke to find themselves lying in the back of a shiny silver convertable. It was a bit of a tight fit, all nine people. Trowa was driving, and the rest of the the guys sat in the front, talking quietly. Outside of the car was nice scenery, the light spring breeze washed over them. Brittany reached up and wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck, kissing his neck lightly. "Where are we?" she asked. "Woman, sit down and shut up." snarled Wufei who wasen't at all happy. Cory smacked him upside the head, as Ellison and Sasha went to sleep. Quatre just sighed and said to brittany and Cory, "I'll tell you when we get home." This, understandably caused some commotion, waking the other two. "Home?" they asked in unison. The guys nodded. End of discussion. Brittany and Cory spent the rest of the trip talking to Ellison and Sasha, but all talking stopped then they pulled up in front of a huge mansion, placed on absolutly beautiful grounds. "Where...are we?" squeaked Corine. "We're at my home.." Quatre said matter-of-factly, and, as a true gentleman, he helped the ladies out of the car. They walked up to the front door, which was abruptly opened by a tall Arabian man with a worried look. "Quatre-sama, your sa.." he began, before noticing the girls. Quatre just shook his head, as if you say 'don't even ask.' Within an hour they were all lying asleep in the living room. After an hour, Cory and Britt woke up, and gently moved away from their boyfriends without waking them. "Lets go look around." Cory whispered, it took a bit of whining, but she convinced Brittany to go along. "Damn this is a big place." Brittany said after they had been walking for about a half hour. They haden't seen anything too interesting, till Cory saw a large metal door, which seemed to lead to the garage. "Shall we?" she asked, and brittany nodded, "I need some fresh air." They opened the heavy door, and were met with the most amazing site of their lives. 5 Huge metal machines. Just as they were about to step forward, they were grabbed by strong arms from behind and dragged back to the others. "We found them snooping around Quatre-sama." Quatre looked up, and said with a dealy voice, "Thank you Rashid." then the unseen arabian man dropped Cory and brittany on the floor and left the room. "What were you thinking?!?!?!?" the boys yelled at them. Cory looked at Britt, who was looking about to cry and she yelled back, "LOOKING AROUND!" The men all huddled together, and Quatre came out looking about to cry, Wufei looked smug, Trowa looked only slightly better then Quatre, and Duo and Heero looked apologetic. "what's going on?" brittany asked, obviously scared. "I'm sorry brittany, but you've seen to much..." Quatre turned his head away, as did Trowa, as Heero and WuFei drew their guns, and pointed them directly at Brittany and Corine's heads. "Quatre, please, don't do this.." Brittany pleaded, near tears. Cory tried the same, but the cold, callous _expression on 2 armed men never changed. So, in one last chance, they turned and ran from the house. BANG! Cory and Britt, Ellison and Sasha ran tugh trees and over rocks. Brittany noticed a house through the trees, and they made a break for it, nearly collapsing at the front door. Brittany was in better condition and rang the doorbell. She was met by the look of a tall man with long platinum hair, and a girl stood beside him, she with long sandy hair. All the girls managed to say was "Help..Heero...WuFei...gun..." before they both passed out. Sometime later, although it was hard to determine how long, the four girls atarted to wake up. All they could hear at first was voices, faint. "Relena, you heard her, Heero, and WuFei, they can't stay here!" came the man's voice. Followed closely by a youngger, female voice, "Milliardo, I'm going to help then, so either get out, or help me." there was a long sigh, and the man agreed to help. When all four girls were completely woken up, and their wounds tended, they sat with the strange couple who introduced themselves as Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
(hehehe, well, good luck trying to figure out what comes next, cuz I the FAN FIC GODESS, dosen't even hve a clue yet. but I will warn you, the next chap. MAY comtain some lime-y bits, but I doubt it. hey, you never know.) 


End file.
